dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Unimplemented Characters
Unimplemented Characters are characters who have assets found in the game's files, but have not been included in the game. They may be works in progress, old iterations of existing characters, or the remnants of scrapped characters. Wilton Wilton is a character that has an in-game character model, a portrait, sound files, and in-game speech. * Wilton takes the design of a human skeleton Boon. * Wilton can be spawned in the game with the command DebugSpawn("wilton"). * Wilton's portrait previously appeared if the player reached the XP cap. * Wilton has a skull. *Wilton's rattling bone voice was produced with bamboo.Archive of forum thread "What the Devs said during the live stream", March 11, 2013 * Wilton has a silhouette. Wortox Wortox is a character that has an in-game character model and a portrait. * Wortox has changed slightly between updates. Originally, his face had a human-like demon appearance (as seen in the gallery below). A later version of his portrait showed that his face was changed to be more dog like. * Wortox has a skull. * Wortox has a silhouette. Winnie Winnie is a character that has an in-game character model, a portrait, and sound files. * Winnie has a skull. * Winnie has a silhouette. * Winnie is voiced by a piccolo. * In the Reign of Giants DLC update, A Feet of Strength, Wigfrid was added, who has similar facial features. Wallace Wallace is a character that has a portrait and sound files. * Kevin Forbes, the lead developer, has implied that Wallace is Scottish. * Wallace has a skull. * Wallace is voiced by a violin. * Wallace has no current silhouette. Waverly Waverly is a character that has a portrait. * Waverly has a skull. * Waverly has no current silhouette. Pyro The Pyro is a class found within the game Team Fortress 2. Files within the game hold pictures of Pyro and Pyro-based items. * Pyro has a portrait. * Pyro has a silhouette. * Pyro has a muffled instrument for vocals. * Pyro has a Map icon. * There were special Pyro-Related items found within the game's files, such as a Balloonicorn Chester, an Axtinguisher, a Lollichop, a broken or bitten-into version of the Lollichop, and a Flare Gun. * Different colour_cube files were found in the game under the name insane_pyro_dusk.cc, insane_pyro_day.cc, and insane_pyro_night.cc, suggesting some form of "Pyrovision" when this character is played. Watricia Watricia was a character that was supposed to be implemented in the Shipwrecked DLC, but was later scrapped in favor of Wilbur. Her development only got as far as some concept art and prototyped game items before she was shelved.Bryce on the Forums (Page 3): "Only Woodlegs left - Watricia was replaced by Wilbur." / "She was an actual character, but only in a very rough state. We made some concept art and prototyped a couple in game items but didn't get very far." February 4, 2016 * Watricia has a speech file, but it is empty. * Rawling was supposed to be an item exclusive to her. * There are mentions of a Mail Pack (or "Letter Carrier Bag") in the game files that was supposed to be a Backpack exclusive to her. Wormwood Wormwood is a character that has an in-game model and sound files. Trivia * Sound files for a character named Woodrow were found to be identical to WX-78's sound files. Most of WX-78's sound files still have the prefix "Woodrow", suggesting that Woodrow might have been either a development name for WX-78 or a completely different character that eventually evolved into WX-78. * In the preview stream for the A Little Rain Must Fall update, Klei Entertainment said that all of these characters' sounds were completed, although only some of them are in the files. * On the subject of character unlocking, Kevin Forbes said: "I'm not against having a secret character unlock down in the depths of the cave, but it would probably end up being a more esoteric one, like Wortox or something else non-human". * WX-78, Wickerbottom, Wes, Maxwell (for a short time), Woodie, Webber, Wilbur, and Wilba were on this page before they were added. * Many Characters listed here have been modded into the game by the community, including Wilton, Winnie, Waverly, and Pyro. * Winnie may be a reference to Winifred "Winnie" Foster from the book ''Tuck Everlasting'' by Natalie Babbit, because of her similar dress, shared name, and blonde hair. * Winnie has a yawning sound file in Don't Starve Together. While Winnie does have her own sound files in DST, the yawn is oddly found in Wilson's files. * In the sound files, Pyro is called "wyro", much like how Maxwell is called "waxwell". This is because of the naming convention in which all playable characters' names begin with a "W". * The Don't Starve version of Pyro was originally put together by the development team for fun.JoeW on the Forums: "This thing that you guys found was just something the team was putting together (just for fun) that may or may not get put into the game in the future." March 12, 2014JoeW on the Forums: "There is no holding back of news, we don't know what we are going to do with it. Like I said, the team did it for the fun of it. How or when it would come out and it what form, if any has yet to be determined. There is no grand plan. It's not part of some big announcement or promotion, it was just something we thought might be fun that we thought you guys might find fun and interesting as well." June 5, 2014 It's currently unknown why the Pyro was never implemented, but it is speculated that it could have been due to copyright issues or backlash from the community. * There is a silhouette in the game files of the Shipwrecked DLC that was thought to have been for an upcoming character, however during a PAX Prime demo stream for the DLC in 2015 the silhouette was presented as a "generic shadow" placeholder and "not necessarily a peek at a new character."[https://www.twitch.tv/videos/14302834?t=20m02s Rhymes with Play host Kelly Graham]: "There is a locked shadow character there, that's just kind of a generic set of triplets. laughs It's just our generic shadow at the moment, not necessarily a peek at a new character." September 3, 2015 * In Don't Starve Together, a hotfix in March 2017 accidentally added speech files for Winona, however, the files were quickly removed. On September 13th, 2017, Winona was officially added to the game. * Waverly's name may be a reference to the TV show Wizards of Waverly Place. * Wallace's hairstyle may be a reference to a similar one worn by Dracula in the film Bram Stoker's Dracula. * Watricia's exclusive items being a Mail Pack and a basketball companion named Rawling seem to be references to the main character of the film Cast Away, a marooned Fedex employee who makes friends with a volleyball he names Wilson. * Wortox is also the name of a Swedish Death Metal band.Wortox entry on Encyclopaedia Metallum * In the Don't Starve Together 2019 roadmap post on the forums, a silhouette resembling Wortox appears in a promotional image for upcoming characters.Don't Starve Together Roadmap 2019 Gallery Wilton Silhouette.png|Wilton's silhouette. Wortox Silhouette.png|Wortox' silhouette. Winnie Silhouette.png|Winnie's silhouette. Pyro.png|Pyro's poster. Wilton In-Game.png|Wilton in-game. Wortox In-Game.png|Wortox in-game. Winnie In-Game.png|Winnie in-game. WiltonTextures.png|Wilton's in game textures. Wortox Portrait Old.png|An older version of Wortox's portrait. Shipwrecked Unknown Silhouette.png|Generic placeholder silhouette from the Shipwrecked DLC. DS Character portraits Nov 2015.png|Character portraits found in November 2015. Includes Wilton, Winnie, and Wortox. Wilton's Skull.png|Wilton's skull. Wortox's Skull.png|Wortox's skull. Winnie's Skull.png|Winnie's skull. Wallace's Skull.png|Wallace's skull. Waverly's Skull.png|Waverly's skull. Wortox Promo.jpg|A promotional image of a character being added to DST resembling Wortox. Wormwood Model Sheet.png|Model sheet of Wormwood found in the files for Hamlet. Wormwood Idle Animation.gif|Wormwood's idle animation. Sounds References fr:Personnages non implémentés